


My Pokémon Adventure

by TailsaPrower



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6182047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TailsaPrower/pseuds/TailsaPrower





	My Pokémon Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about me going into the Pokémon world for the first time, and me having a difficult time choosing between two of the starters. Who will I choose?

I was on my way home from school, and it was about 6 p.m., when I checked the time on my phone. "Oh crap," my eyes grew wide and I start to panic,"I need to hurry up if I want to get that new Pokémon game that released this morning". I put my phone in my pocket and ran home. It was 6:15 when I got home and out of breath. My oldest brother opened the door, and I walked in and to my room to put my school stuff down, get my money, and left out. My friend, skylar, met up with me 4 blocks down from the biggest gaming place. "Hey Michael, what's up, where ya going in such a rush?" "Hey Skylar, I'm going to get the new Pokémon game. What about you," I said as I looked at her. "Looks like we're going together then, Mikey," she said with a hardy smile on her face. Skylar and I got in at 6:45 with 15 minutes to spare, got the game, that came with the new movie their going to air next Friday night, and left going our separate ways around 7:05 that evening. I rushed home soon after, burst through the door, and ran into my room. I put the game disc in my Wii U, and started the game up, obviously started with the name of my save file. "Wow  this game looks so cool, starting with five save files instead of the original one save file. OK, I see you Nintendo". Hours passed, and I was out cold asleep. I felt my body disappearing, so I started to twitch a little. I awoke from my slumber, and saw nothing but pure darkness all around me when I suddenly heard a voice. "Human, you must be confused on where you are, am I right?" I nodded my head slowly, and got up as a blinding white light showed up in the distance. The voice spoke again, "Just walk into the light, and you will soon find out in due time." "Alright," I said as I started walking into the light. I was blinded by the light, but moments later my vision came back and I looked around the new world. I wandered around looking in amazement when suddenly, I was attacked by a flock of Spearow, and high tailed it out of there in the other direction. I bump into a police officer named "Officer Jenny", and I fell. She helped me up, and I dusted myself off as I said, "Do you know where I'm at?" "Route 1, directly north of a small town named Pallet Town," she said as she pointed at the sign, then to the south. "But how'd you make it here without your Pokémon, or did you did you forget your Pokémon at home," she asked me. I shook my side to side. She then patted the back part of her motorcycle, and said,"Alright, hop on I'll take you to Professor Oak to get your first Pokemon, and Pokedex." I nodded, got on the back of her motorcycle, and she sped off towards to Pallet Town. 5 minutes later, we arrived in the town of Pallet, and Jenny took me to Oak's lab. "I can take it from here," I told her looking at the door, getting a glimpse what the inside of the lab looks like. She looked at me, and rode off on her motorcycle. I took one step towards the door, they slid open, i jumped slightly and laughed at myself as i walked in up to Oak. He greeted me like every new trainer, first with famous line," what is your name?" I told him my name, and looked at the 3 Pokéballs on his waist. "Oh, I see you noticed the 3 starting Pokemon a new trainer can choose from. Well would you like to meet them," he asked me. "Yeah, sure, I'd love too meet them," I replied. He chuckled and threw the 3 balls in the air, and two of the three starting Pokémon came out, just not the way I expected. They looked different than what they looked like in the games; they had a humanoid body,and were female. I stood in front of Charmander, examined her as i walked around her. "Bright red orange skin, beautiful blue eyes, fangs, and a blazing flame on the tip of her tail. Gee, Charmander looks really beautiful, professor," as I said that she blushed slightly with a smile, but with a bashful expression. Next I walked over to Squirtal, and examined her, "Bright blue skin, adorable purple eyes, and," I knock on her shell 3 times, "nice, hard, polished shell....looking good Squirtle," she blushed, and her tail began to wag. I looked over to see Bulbasaur, but she was nowhere to be found, and I look at Oak. Even he didn't know where she went. "Don't worry about it though, I'm sure you'll see her in the future," he reassured me and I slightly nodded trying to decide which of the two Mons to take with me. "Wow professor, I really don't which one the pick. I'm going to have to think about this one. This is the hardest choice I had to make," I told him unchoosingly. "Well, how about you back in the morning, I'm sure you would have decided by then," he asked me as he was smiling at me. I looked over at the clock, and it read 9pm. I shook Oak's hand, hugged Charmander, Squirtle and they looked at each other, nodded, and hugged me back. "I'll be back in the morning. Night everyone," I said as I left the premises and went to the Pokémon Center in the small town. I get a room key from Nurse Joy, and go to the room marked "204". I opened the door and went in and looked around the room, "Wow, this room looks way better in person than what I saw on the anime. The anime lied to me," I said in a dark and decrepit voice as I started to change clothes, get into the bed, closing my eyes starting to drift off to sleep. In the dream I was having, there were advantages and disadvantages to the starters, Charizard can fly, while Blastoise can surf, and Venusaur...i don't know but I do know that whichever one I decide to choose, I'm going to have fun with. That's how you deepen the trust between you and your Pokémon, and getting stronger. Trust in them...huh? But not only trust in them, you also have to take care of them; take them to the Pokémon Center whenever they're injured. That's what I was being told as I was sleeping. Morning soon came around, and I sat up, rubbed my eyes, and stretched. As I brought my arms down, I felt two head-like objects on both sides of me. One was smooth and moist, while the other was smooth. I looked down at both of the figures and jumped out the bed, and saw that it was Charmander and Squirtle; sleeping in the same bed I was sleeping in. Moments later, the two starting Pokémon started to wake up. They looked at each other, then to me and said, "Good morning master. How was your sleep?" I looked at them blushing heavily and I started to get a bulge in my boxers. They both looked at it, blushing slightly and looked at me with a seductive grin. I looked down and covered my bulge, as they got off of the bed and walked over to me. Charmander kissed me on my lips, while Squirtle got on her knees and slid my boxers off with her teeth. My cock sprung out and hit Squirtle's right cheek, she giggled and began to stroke it as I gave into Chamander's kisses. "Our master is really enjoying himself so far. Let's help him relax even more, whaddya say Cassie," Squirtle said lustfully looking up at her and me. Cassie nodded and replied, "alright. We're going to show you a great time Master." I nodded still blushing heavily. Cassie got down on her her knees and licked my hardened cock, while Squirtle licked and sucked on my balls. My cock twitched with every lick Cassie gave to it. It was one of the best sensations that I have ever felt in my life. The way it feels is undescribable, that's how good it feels. _It feels so_ good I thought to myself. Cassie started to deepthroat my shaft blushing heavily, started to rub Squirtle's wet pussy and eventually started to finger her as well. She moaned on my balls which made my dick twitch in Cassie's mouth. The two started fingering each other and was looking up at me as the sucked and licked my "Super Rod". I threw my head back in bliss, bitting my lip. "Looks like master is going to cum Maria. How should we end it?," said Cassie as she slurps on my dick. Maria thought about it for a couple of seconds and said, "We'll tease him to get him to cum." Cassie and Maria smirked at each other and started to flick their tongues right under my tip. My cock twitched even more and I started to moan out. They did it more and next thing I knew I'm shooting out cum rockets on their face, breasts and a little bit on their body. Then they came on each other's hands and licked and sucked the pussy juices off moaning softly. I bring my head up, panting just very slightly and watched them lick the jizz from their bodies. "Wow, that was..... great," I pause to catch my breath, "I don't know which of you to choose." "Why not both of us," the two said together. I shrugged my shoulders and said smiling, "Eh, I don't see why not." The two giggled and licked whatever cum was on my dick. I get up, jump in the shower and get dressed.


End file.
